The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for power gating and bypassing a voltage regulator module.
A voltage regulator module or VRM, sometimes called processor power module (PPM), is an electronic device that provides a microprocessor the appropriate supply voltage. Voltage regulators can be used to control or adjust an incoming source of electrical potential to meet specific requirements of the electronic device. A voltage regulator can increase or decrease the voltage provided by the source, and can be used to provide a substantially constant voltage to the device despite variations in the current dissipated by the device or variations in the value of the incoming source voltage. A portion of power that is supplied to an input of a voltage regulator is dissipated by the regulator and is thus not provided at the voltage regulator's output. The amount of power provided by a voltage regulator, expressed as a percentage fraction of the power received, can be referred to as the voltage conversion efficiency of the voltage regulator.